


Too much. So good. Perfect.

by Lady_Aya



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aya/pseuds/Lady_Aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kaulitz dictionary, perfect is something that can be achieved every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much. So good. Perfect.

Getting Bill onto his dick was about the only thing Tom could think about. At the moment, Tom had Bill sprawled out in front of him, one hand stroking the quivering flesh pulled tight over Bill’s rib cage and the other was stroking its way up Bill’s flawless milky thighs. Its destination was the puckering rosebud between his legs.

“T-T-Tomi,” Bill moaned. “Please. I-I need you in me.”

Tom grunted his response. Bill had been teasing Tom all day with casually seductive winks across the stage during rehearsals, the foot battle that they had had over dinner, or rather, under the dinner table. That had ended up with Bill’s foot in between Tom’s legs, stroking steadily at his well-hidden erection. Finally, they had gone back to their apartment and Tom couldn’t wait to show Bill how much his teasing had worked on his loving older brother.

“T-Tomi,” Bill whimpered as Tom’s fingers creeped along his thighs, barely attempting to push within him. The tormenting digits were dragged past Bill’s throbbing member and up the planes of his stomach, tickling up is ribs to play gently around Bill’s throat.

“Open up, little brother,” Tom said as he placed his middle most fingers against Bill’s pouty pink lips. Bill lapped at the pads and tilted his head upwards to take them further into his mouth.

Once Tom was pleased with how slick his fingers were, he pulled them out, receiving a disgruntled whimper from Bill.

“No need to be so testy,” Tom said as he thrust the fingers deep into his raven-haired brother, earning a long, loud moan.

Tom pressed himself down over Bill, rubbing his heavy erection against his squirming brother as he thoroughly massaged the inside of his passage.

Bill let out the lightest of whimpers, opening up for his older brother.

“Tomi,” Bill whimpered while leaning up to capture Tom’s lips in a heated battle. Determined to win, Bill clenched Tom’s fingers inside of him, successfully distracting his brother.

Tom, not a fan of losing, aimed stealthily for Bill’s prostate and rammed his fingers into Bill hard.

“Ahh,” Bill wailed. “That’s cheating.” He pouted up at his amused brother.

“No,” Tom corrected, his smirking lips trailing down to bite at Bill’s porcelain neck. “That’s winning.”

All the sensations were taking a toll on Bill as his climax became tangible. “Tomi, I-I need… I want,” Bill pleaded with big doe eyes.

“What do you need, baby brother? Just tell me,” Tom continued massaging deep within Bill, careful to avoid his prostate. “Like this, Billa?” Tom plunged both of his fingers directly into Bill, reaching and scratching at his spot.

“Ahh!” Bill wailed, his voice raspy and hoarse from overuse.

Tom just smirked as his roaming digits lost their teasing air, becoming more insistent. He added a third finger into his little brother’s quivering hole, pounding his spot over and over.

Bill’s head was thrown back in a silent scream as he felt Tom’s fingers move deep within him. Without another word, Bill clamped down on the probing digits as his climax ripped through him and thick spurts of come forced out of his untouched cock, coating his stomach and the bottom of his neck.

The room remained unmoving and silent, save for Bill’s heavy panting. Once he had regained his ability to breathe properly, he fluttered his eyelids open to find Tom staring at him, pupils’ dark and dilated, tongue out and playing suggestively with his lip ring.

The look in his brother’s eyes had Bill making tiny, needy noises in the back of his throat. They were all Tom needed and he slowly withdrew his fingers from Bill and dragged them up his body and over his come-covered chest. Making sure to catch and keep Bill’s eyes entranced on him, Tom lead his fingers to his own mouth and sucked them in happily.

Bill’s cock twitched at the sight and he unconsciously rotated his naked hips toward Tom’s covered erection.

“Flip over, baby,” Tom instructed after licking his fingers clean.

Bill scrambled, fuzzy brained, to follow directions. He was finally going to have Tom thrusting inside him, and with the amount that he had teased his brother that day he was hoping for a very thorough, very rough session.

Tom trailed his hands down Bill’s back and palmed his cheeks, spreading them and gently blowing on the stretched orifice. He reached under Bill, gathering the remaining ejaculate covering his chest and stomach. He pushed the sticky liquid into Bill.

“Tomi?”

He brought his lips to the puckering entrance and licked at the leaking remnants of Bill’s orgasm.

“Tom, what are you- mmmm,” Bill’s question was interrupted as Tom thrust his tongue into Bill, licking around the tight ring of muscle and cupping Bill’s soft sac. His little brother spread his thighs as widely as possible and gently thrust backward onto Tom’s face. Enjoying how wanton Bill was being, Tom lapped inside him repeatedly.

“Tom, Tomi, please touch me,” Bill pleaded. Tom’s endless movements were too much for him and his erection was once again painfully ready to explode. As soon as Tom grasped his hardened flesh and stroked, he released himself onto the sheets in front of him.

Tom leaned back onto his heels as he watched Bill melt into the bed in front of him. His breathing was heavy, chest heaving and falling swiftly. Bill seemed to be falling asleep and Tom wasn’t about to let him miss out on the best part of their evening.

He quickly tore his shirt and jeans off, losing his shoes and socks in the process. Clothed in just his boxers, he stared down at his adorable little brother, sprawled out on his stomach, lanky arms and legs in every direction, his hair falling softly on his shoulders and framing his pink-tinged cheeks.

Tom reached out to sweep some renegade hair out of Bill’s face. Bill scrunched his nose at the touch and Tom felt his heart twinge. Bill rolled onto his back displaying his flaccid cock and reminding Tom of his own weeping erection trapped in his boxers. He crawled softly over Bill, kissing him awake.

“Mmm, Tomi,” Bill murmured. “That was so good. I’m sorry for teasing you today.”

“I’m not,” Tom declared as he rubbed his clothed hardness against his baby brother.

Desperate to finally feel his brother’s skin against him, Tom stood to remove his shorts, and for the first time that night Bill got to watch his brother in all his naked glory. Bill was sure, had he not already come twice, the sight alone of Tom nude would have him hard and leaking all over himself.

“Tom, you haven’t come yet? Want me to suck it? I’d do it so good for you,” Bill quipped, sleepy tones still audible in his voice.

Bill shivered as Tom’s eyes flashed him a darkened, lusty gaze that made heat pool in his stomach. The dread-head clasped Bill’s ankles and hooked them over his shoulders and Bill couldn’t help but feel dominated by Tom’s movements. He moaned as Tom slipped two fingers into him again, thrusting and scissoring around inside, but avoiding Bill’s spot.

Bill wondered if it was even physically possible to come a third time in such rapid succession. When he looked up into his brother’s face, he had a feeling that that was Tom’s plan exactly.

Before he had another chance to ponder, Tom removed his fingers and thrust deep into Bill in one swift motion. Not halting to give Bill any time to adjust, the dread-head began an animalistic rhythm of pounding into his baby brother. Tom avoided Bill’s prostate and hit it every three strokes into the tight channel, determined to make this last as long as possible.

The second Tom had thrust into him, Bill’s brain had short-circuited. He was barely able to think, let alone move, as Tom’s pace had him moaning and pliable underneath his brother. He could barely take the teasing torture Tom was providing, he needed more and he didn’t know how to make Tom give it to him.

He tried rotating up into Tom. Tom just held his hips down firmly and thrust harder. He tried moaning just how Tom liked it. Tom just bit his neck, silencing his dark-haired twin. He tried wrapping his legs around him. Tom just grabbed his knees and practically folded Bill in half.

Bill needed Tom to come, and soon, his brain was fuzzy and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. He needed to feel Tom’s release deep inside him, he wanted it. Tom was still rutting deeply into Bill’s tight, clenching passage. The younger twin was now completely frantic for Tom’s release.

“Please,” Bill begged suddenly and Tom smirked mischievously.

“Please, Tomi. Please –ah please come. Come inside me, I can’t come anymore, Tomi,” Bill pleaded, his eyes shut, his head thrown back, his long pale throat exposed. “Please. Oh shit! Ah, Tomi, please. Oh god!” Bill said as he opened his eyes and lowered his darkened lusty gaze to Tom’s, willingly submitting himself to his older brother.

Tom mentally snapped at the gaze and his hips snapped into Bill, harder against his prostate. He grabbed a hold of Bill’s endlessly leaking cock and stroked it fast; working it at the same rhythm he was working Bill’s insides.

Bill arched his spine in a violent shudder and came for the third time that night. “Tomi!”

Tom shoved in as Bill screamed his name at a glass-shattering decibel and came deep inside of his baby brother.

Heavy twin panting echoed off the walls and Tom rolled over to Bill’s left after slipping gently out of Bill’s well-used entrance. Bill hadn’t moved since he had come and Tom was beginning to wonder if Bill was alright.

“Billa?” Bill’s eyelids fluttered but he didn’t open his eyes or move. “Baby? Are you okay? Was it too much?” Tom worried a bit more as Bill made no attempt to answer in any way. A long silence passed between them and Tom realized that Bill was struggling to speak after being fucked senseless, literally.

“Mmm, Tomi” he moaned, spent. Smiling gently with eyes sparkling, Bill seemingly came to. His voice scratchy and harsh from screaming Tom’s name. “Too much. So good. Perfect,” Bill mumbled brokenly before falling into an exhausted slumber.

Tom chuckled and gently trailed his warm fingers down Bill’s soft pink cheek. “Just like you, baby brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ff ever and it's taken me a while to bring it out of hiding. Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
